Harry Potter and the Wisdom of Godric Gryffindor
by Eldritch-Goddess
Summary: Harry's back on his 6th Year with the loss of Sirius, a bigger challenge, and a beginning of a deeper discovery.


Chapter 01 As the wednesday breeze blows through Little Whinging Surrey past the mountain hills, one snowy white owl makes its way back to Number 4 Privet Drive. The owl bearing a package on its feet is awaited by an unusual teenager at the second floor window. It was a night of celebration for him yet his own family never gave a hoot about it.  
  
"Thank you, Hedwig," Harry smiled as he took the package on her right leg and patted her. She cooed and nipped Harry's hand as a sign of affection. She went prancing in her cage and drank her water as if she has never drank any for years.  
  
It was his birthday today and he was but happy. He added the last package he got and examined the lot. Eight packages, including Hedwig's, has been delivered to him. And he can't wait to hear from all of them. He chose a package hastily covered in brown paper and recognized Hagrid's scrawl. He opened the package and found ten boxes of Chocolate Frogs. He smiled and found a letter among them.  
  

    
    Harry,  
      
    
    Happy Birthday! To be honest, I forgot to buy you a real present.
    Grawpy and I have been living off on Chocolate Frogs for weeks. It seems he
    likes them very much. So, I decided to give you some from our own stock.
    Grawpy is behaving very good now, he can already speak a few english but
    we both use a lot of sign language.  
      
    
    I will send you your present when I get to Diagon Alley.
    Take very much care of yourself, now.  
      
    
    Hagrid

  
  
Harry took a box and opened it. He was careful not to let the chocolate frog escape as he took hold of it. He put it inside his mouth and chewed. Not forgetting about the cards, he took it and checked the wizard.  
  


**Solas Vassago** _(1364-1480)_  
developed the prototypes of the Devil's Snare   
well known for developing charm spells such as:  
Cleaning Charm  
Cheering Charm  
Sneezing Charm  
  


He quickly put the card in his pocket for safe keeping and chose another package. He opened a small green package and found inside a blue pen light. He flicked the button and bright red light started to emit from it. It was no ordinary penlight as he focused its ray on the wall he saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sleeping on their bed.  
  
He quickly read the letter with it.  
  

    
    Harry,  
      
    
    Happy Birthday, I have sent you a pen light. It can penetrate through solid walls,
    create blinding light for your opponent and leaves them blinded for a minute,
     and it can also detect people in their animagus form. I developed this especially for you,
    well, you know what I mean. Don't forget, one button for all functions,
    don't ever use it on yourself. No need for batelis.
    Be careful.
    Arthur Weasley

  
  
He laughed at the word spelled as batelis which he understood immediately as batteries. Mr. Weasley is a genius when it comes to bewitching muggle objects. He remembered the Ford Anglia and how it got Ron and him to Hogwarts. He smiled and decided to clip the pen light on his colar so he can use it anytime. He reached for a blue package and opened it. It was from Ron. A black leather leg strap for various objects can be attached to it. Some zippers and pockets which can be occupied by useful weapons.  
  

    
    Dear Harry,  
      
    
    I have one just like yours. There's a hole where you can attach your wand in. Also I put in Fred and
    George's firecrackers in there. It ignites automatically once you throw it away. It would be useful in
    duelling. Anyway, the whole family is really prepared now. Mum and Dad is ordering Fred and
    George to make gas bombs, more firecrackers and dung bombs. Mum reckons the Order can use
    Fred and George's talents when it comes to distracting.
    We'll see you in two days, Harry. And if you're wondering why my letter is
    not coded, Fred and George developed an Anti-intercepting powder on letters.
    Dumbledore tested the letters and he says they're really good. For now, it's only
    available to the Order and us. Mum doesn't want Fred and George to sell it to
    the public. Percy is back. And he's really a git still for us. But it's better this way,
    Mum is happier. Dad also accepted Percy's apology and made him swear to trust
    us first before anything else. Well, he promised. Anyway, Hermione will come here
    too on friday, so we'll all be spending a month together.
    Stay alert and happy birthday,
    Ron

  
  
Harry could not believe it, Fred and George were really good inventors, they must have gotten their talent from Mr. Weasley. Not only could they create funny stuff but they can help the Order. He was really impressed. A few months ago, Fred and George helped him in making a diversion from his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and seeing them in a new light when they left Hogwarts in style. He laughed at the image of Professor Umbridge and Filch and then resumed to opening a new package. It had a green wrapper and black laces. He guessed it was Hermione's gift because of its neat wrapping. Opening it he found inside a book entitled, Dark Arts Advanced Defense by Murdoc Deffler.  
  

    
    Dear Harry,  
      
    
    Happy happy birthday! I miss you and Ron. But I'll see you on friday.
    We'll celebrate your birthday then. I sent you a very expensive book, Harry.
    It's a special edition by Deffler.
    
    Well, I'll make it short and save our chat when I see you.
    Take care, alright?
    Love from,
    Hermione

  
  
He sighed and put the book aside. Spells was his last thought now, he's not feeling really enthusiastic about it. He brushed the thought away and reached for a red package. It was from Ginny. He was startled to get a package from her. He opened it and was in awe. It was a snitch with his initials on it. He quickly read the letter.  
  

    
    Dear Harry,  
      
    
    Happy Birthday! Since you're back on the team,
    I hope you'll be better. Just kidding.
    Hope you like my present.
    See you on friday, professor.
    Please be careful.
    Ginny

  
  
He let the snitch hover around the room. He never expected Ginny to take his place as seeker in their team and he appreciates her performance which she undoubtedly displayed last season. He opened the usual brownies from Mrs. Weasley and in her letter she said for Harry to be careful, a new dragon jacket from Fred and George and along with their letter a progress report on their business and a gift from Neville. He opened the yellow package and found inside a potions kit.  
  

    
    Harry,  
      
    
    I know that we're both in trouble in potions, so when I bought my kit in Diagon Alley as my Gran suggested,
    I thought of you too. Well, it is my birthday too and I got a new wand. My Gran wasn't angry about dad's wand,
    and she was very proud of me for learning spells. I told her I learned them from you.
    So, have a happy birthday, Harry. See you in school.
    Neville

  
  
Harry smiled. He remembers how good Neville defended himself from the Death Eaters... But Harry stopped himself again and brushed the thought away. He simply collected all letters and put them in his trunk. He caught his snitch and put it inside his pocket. The brownies which Mrs. Weasley gave him and the chocolate frogs from Hagrid, he quickly put inside the crevice on the floor. He looked at Hermione's book. And sighed as he put it on the desk. He was about to pick up Neville's potion kit when there was a tap on the window. A handsome barn owl waited for him to open the window.  
  
He let the barn owl in and took the big package. He immediately recognized it as a broomstick. The barn owl hooted and flew off in the night. Harry opened the package and recognized his Firebolt. There was a letter.  
  

    
    Mr. Potter,
    You left your broomstick. I wish you a very happy birthday.
    Seeker position is now available for your occupancy.  
      
    
    Sincerely,
    Professor McGonagall

  
  
Harry felt his eyes stinging as he looked at his Firebolt. He didn't want to remember the thought and by now, his attempt to brush it away is failing after weeks of pretending. He remembered his godfather. He still couldn't accept the fact that he is gone. For weeks he has been blaming himself for the loss of his godfather. It was his fault that lured him to his stupidity. He was weak and he'd rather die than to feel weak. He missed his godfather. The only reminder of care he didn't have from his father. And now, Sirius is dead. He can't help but shed a tear as he remembered seeing the gift Sirius gave him before going back to Hogwarts last year. If he used the mirror to contact him, he wouldn't have been lured, and Sirius wouldn't have died.   
  
And now, he felt he was stupid and should not deserve to live. The pain he felt in his chest of the loss was aggravating. Why didn't he open the gift when he returned to school? He felt weak... he led himself to bed and cried as he fell asleep.  
  
"See you next year, Harry," Aunt Petunia said as she closed the door. Harry nodded and dragged his trunk to the street. He wore the dragon hide jacket from Fred and George as he felt the midnight chill in his street. He looked back at the house and smiled.  
  
Last two days ago, his Aunt gave him something special. Harry was surprised that she gave him a gift. Although, his Uncle and cousin were still ignoring him, in private his Aunt talks to him in civil. When Harry awoke on his birthday, he opened his door to find an envelope on the floor. He looked at the hall for his cousin's mischievous laugh but there wasn't one and instead heard his Aunt downstairs cleaning the kitchen. He went back inside his room and opened the envelope. In it he found a picture of his Aunt, his mum and their parents. A still picture of all of them smiling. He admired the look on all the four people in the picture, they were all smiling and looked happy. By the looks of it, his mum should be about ten in the picture. Aunt Petunia was in her teens. On the left, Aunt Petunia had long brown hair and smiled as she cuddled a smiling Lily. Lily was carried by their dad and has his left arm on their mum. His Grandfather had red hair and a mustache while his Grandmother has brown hair just like Aunt Petunia. This was the first time Harry saw his Grandparents. He realized that this picture may have been taken before his mum went to Hogwarts. After that, he went downstairs and said a mumbled thank you to his Aunt. Though he didn't see it, he knew that his Aunt was surprised.  
  
He raised his wand arm on the street and...  
  
BANG!  
  
Harry looked around for the other unlit houses to light up, but he heaved a breath when there was none. He automatically dragged his trunk in the Knight Bus and stood inside.   
  
" 'Ey, 'Arry!" Stan Shunpike, the conductor greeted.  
  
"Hey, Stan!" Harry called and greeted the driver, "Hello, Ernie."  
  
Ernie nodded and said, "Where to?"  
  
"The Burrow."  
  
Harry walked to the end bed and settled his Firebolt on it. He watched the candle's fire flick as he lie on the bed. It was midnight and he felt exhausted from packing all his things. He gently closed his eyes and listened to the sounds the motor was making.   
  
It was a smooth drive and his thoughts began to drift. He was in Grimmauld Place and there waiting by the kitchen was a shadow. Harry walked through the door as he watched the fire from the fireplace flicker its light on the figure. Harry sat opposite the figure.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked. He looked at the figure but he can only see more shadow and no distinct feature. Though the hair is long and black, he couldn't be sure if it was Sirius. Harry stared at the figure and suddenly he lifted his face.  
  
"Harry, be careful," Sirius face was recognizable now. And Harry was almost certain he wanted to hug him.  
  
"Where are you, Sirius?" Harry asked eagerly but still in serious tone. "Tell me."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Harry, stop expecting I would turn up anyday."  
  
"But you're alive, aren't you?" Harry shouted. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Be careful, Harry..." Sirius said.  
  
But Harry wanted more answers, he gripped his wrist and didn't want to let go. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, 'Arry?" Stan asked as he looked at his wrist. Harry suddenly let go of his hand and nodded. "We're at the Burrow now."  
  
Harry rose and took his Firebolt. Stan took the trunk and followed Harry out. He walked out of the bus and thanked Ernie and Stan handing Stan eleven sickles. When the bus left, Harry turned around and looked at the Burrow. It's lights were on and looked comfortable. Harry brushed his dream of Sirius away. He dragged his trunk to the front door and it opened.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry went in and got a hug from Hermione. Fred and George went outside to get his trunk to Ron's room. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Ginny greeted him as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed and said, "Thanks for the snitch." Ginny grinned. Ron clapped him on the back and for the first time, Harry was surprised to see Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Hi, Harry! I am so happy to see you! Happy birthday to you!" Fleur gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She was really beautiful and Bill shook Harry's hand. "All right, Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded.  
  
Everybody greeted him a happy birthday. They all led him to the kitchen and everyone sat down. Ron sat beside him and commented, "I see you've got the leather strap on." Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. Ron stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes and muffled, "Napoblem." Ron and Harry wore their leather straps on their right legs and felt it was very convenient to snatch the wand up anytime. Hermione was talking animatedly with Ginny about her vacation in Majorca. Mrs. Weasley bustled around with roast chicken and treacle fudges. Mr. Weasley was talking with Percy. Bill and Fleur were whispering to each other while Fred and George snickered while talking.  
  
"So," Ron nudged Harry. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry gave a fake laugh. Ron gave him a smile. Harry wasn't so anxious on telling him about his dream on Sirius, he was really confused about it. He continued on eating roast chicken.   
  
When everyone was full and satisfied, they all bid Harry and happy birthday and retreated to their rooms. Harry and Ron went to his room and lodged on the bed. Harry changed into his boxers and shirt and put the leather strap on the desk. Ron looked at his leather strap and asked, "What's this?"  
  
"Ron! NO!" Harry hissed. But Ron already pointed the pen light at his eyes as if looking in. And he froze, he wiggled the pen light around the room. Harry closed his eyes and sat behind Ron. "Your dad gave me that. Don't move too much."  
  
Ron nodded and held the pen light steady. Harry looked at where the pen light was focused and noticed Ginny in the bathroom. "Whoa!" Harry took the pen light and switched it off. He secured it in the leather strap and gave a huge breath of relief.  
  
"Harry?" Ron panicked. "What's happening?"  
  
"It'll wear off any second now," Harry reminded him. Ron waited and when he regained his sight he looked at Harry.   
  
"What was that?" Ron almost shouted.  
  
"Your dad gave it to me. It's a pen light," Harry said and settled on his bed.  
  
"A what?" Ron asked and squinted his eyes.  
  
"A defense light," Harry said to put it in Wizard terms.  
  
"Wow," all Ron could say and fell asleep. Harry looked at Ron. He wonders if that was an effect too of the pen light. He shrugged and shifted while he shook the sight of Ginny away, but it won't go away. He kept on seeing her. He felt it very disturbing.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up and found Ron still snoring. He put on his pants and went out the room. He yawned as he went downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.  
  
"Up already, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Why don't you sit down, I've got eggs and pancakes coming."  
  
Harry obeyed and adjusted his glasses. He looked around the kitchen and squinted from the ray of sunshine. He gave another yawn and ruffled his hair then stared outside the gardens. He saw something.  
  
"Here you are, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said and placed in front of him five pancakes and three eggs. He was really overfed in the Burrow but he didn't mind.  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled and began eating while staring out in the gardens. He saw something whizz by. He blinked but continued eating. Still he looked outside and after a few minutes he finished all the pancakes and eggs. He asked Mrs. Weasley, "Is somebody outside, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh yes, Ginny is," she said while making more pancakes. Harry wondered if she was the won doing the whizzing. Harry stood up and went outside. He stretched a bit more and squinted with the strong ray of sunshine. He looked around and saw nothing. He walked to the gardens and searched for Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry called. Then suddenly he heard a whizzing sound and Ginny came into view. She was practicing with her broomstick.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ginny smiled. "Morning!"  
  
Harry looked at her and remembered the incident last night. He looked away quickly and mumbled, "Hi." Ginny landed smoothly in front of him and smiled. Harry nervously looked at the flowerbeds instead.  
  
"What's up?" Ginny asked as she held her broomstick. "Anything bothering you?"  
  
Harry reddened and quickly lied, "No, nothing."  
  
Ginny eyed him and looked at Harry's leather strap, "Oh, you have one too! I think it's really cool. If I had the money, I'd buy one too."  
  
Harry nodded and continued to stare at the flowerbeds. He tried to think of something else and failed.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? Is it Cho?" Ginny quipped.  
  
Harry looked at her, "Why would you think that?"  
  
Ginny busied herself with pulling her long red hair to a bun. "Nothing. I just assumed... Anyway, you don't seem alright to me. Is it...", her voice wandered and looked away.  
  
Harry guessed what she was going to ask and looked at the flowerbeds again, "No. It's not Sirius." Harry felt her move uneasily out of the corner of his eye. Harry didn't want to be bothered with Sirius in a morning such as this, so he decided to turn the subject into a more cheerful conversation. "So, practicing?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I thought I'd try out for Chaser once we return to school." Harry was impressed indeed. She was Harry's replacement as Seeker last season and now she's practicing to be a Chaser. "But I think I'm not that good."  
  
"You are," Harry smiled at her. "I've never met someone who's good at Seeking and Chasing." Ginny laughed. "Really. I can only be a Seeker." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well, you're a great Seeker," Ginny pointed out. "I'm just an average player." Ginny nodded. "Want to go to the pond? We could practice flying there."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah!" He took his wand from the leather strap and said, "Accio Firebolt!" Ginny watched as the Firebolt left Ron's window and into Harry's outstretched hand. "Let's go." Harry smiled and Ginny led the way to the pond. Ginny mounted her broomstick and Harry followed suit. Harry missed flying and how it felt flying his Firebolt. After months of not playing in Quidditch, his flight still felt natural. He made the Sloth Slowgrip and Fronski Feint, practicing it while Ginny threw an apple up catching it and throwing it up again. After a few minutes, Harry took Ginny's Snitch out his pocket and released it. The Snitch started to zoom north and Harry quickly charged his Firebolt with all his might catching the Snitch in a few seconds. He did this over and over again until Ron joined them from below.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Ginny!" Ron shouted as Hermione came into view. "I'm coming up!" Harry waved and watched as Ron flew beside him. "Care to rally against Ginny?" He smiled.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Bring it on." Harry laughed and both of them started to position themselves by the tree branches. Hermione played her part as she threw the apples to Ginny. Ginny started to direct the apple into Ron's post and Ron caught it.  
  
Ron grinned, "Come on, Ginny. Get your act together!" Ginny laughed. She started to swoosh towards the two Keepers and Harry watched her as she gained speed. She was aiming for Ron's post and when she was near to direct the apple into Ron's post, Ron swooped and grinned. "Sorry, Ginny. You can do better than that!"  
  
Ginny grinned, "You're right, I can." She quickly threw the apple into Harry's post and it went through. Harry was surprised.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry! Don't let her score!" Ron shouted and Harry laughed. Hermione clapped below.   
  
"She knows how to feint, Ron!" Harry pointed this out.  
  
"Well, don't make her shoot in," Ron shook his head. Now, he began to make his face determined to block all of Ginny's passes. But everytime Harry tried to block her throws, she makes a clever escape. After two hours of playing, they all settled below and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Nice game, Ginny. I wouldn't say the same for these two," Hermione laughed. Ginny grinned as she pulled her hair to a bun again.   
  
They all went back to have lunch in the Burrow and found Fred and George preparing lunch. "Where's Mum?" Ginny asked them.   
  
"She went to the Order," Fred said matter-o-factly and burned a potato.   
  
"Let me, Fred," Ginny laughed. Hermione looked at George and he automatically stopped marinating lamb chops.  
  
"You all stay in the living room while we cook," Hermione ordered. At once, the boys went to the living room and sat on the couch.   
  
"Is the shop open today?" Harry asked Fred.   
  
"We'll go later, we have Lee in cashiering today. Besides, we need to stay here until Mum or Dad comes, Bill and Fleur are in Gringotts, so we have to linger still," Fred smiled. For a moment, Fred might have fooled Harry but Harry knew that guarding was what he meant when he said "linger". Fred turned to George, "I reckon we still have our new invention to tinker on."  
  
George nodded and his eyes glittered, "We have a new invetion coming up." He looked at Ron and Harry. "It's another bomb."  
  
"What kind?" Harry said eagerly. He was astonished by the wits Fred and George have in creating new things.   
  
"It's called Freeze bomb," Fred grinned. "It'll be useful for the... "  
  
Harry nodded quickly and understood the purpose of their new invention. "It'll freeze the opponents, see. Once you throw it at the opponent, it ignites. But the problem is, we still don't know how powerful it is. See, it varies. The weaker the opponent, the longer the time of freezing," George continued. "So, we'd like to ask a favor."  
  
"Sure," Harry said. Though he was getting nervous about what they were going to ask him.  
  
"We'd like to test the Freeze bomb on you," Fred countered. Ron looked at Harry and Harry gave him a nervous look. "See, we already tried it on ourselves. George's freezing time was two minutes and he timed me as two minutes as well. So, you know, just to test the difference..."  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Do it for the cause," George smiled and gave Harry a clap on the back.   
  
"Alright, but you better make sure I get revived," Harry quickly said. Ron twitched his lips, uncertain.   
  
"No problem, Harry," Fred smiled. He took something out of his pocket. "Ready?"  
  
Harry looked at Fred, "Now?"  
  
George and Fred nodded. And without any warning, he threw a circular black ball, the size of a marble at Harry.   
  
BANG!  
  
Harry felt himself freezing. His hands started to get cold and his eyelids started to form solid ice, blurring his vision. He felt really cold and heard Ron asking him how it felt. Harry wanted to say it was cold but his lips were already immovable. For a second, Harry felt ice forming on top of his head and suddenly his vision became clear again.  
  
"Good one, Harry!" Fred stopped looking at his watch. "Ten seconds."  
  
Ron clapped him on the back. Harry wasn't wet, his seat was dry and his clothes dry as well. "Thanks, Harry." George said and wrote something on his notebook. "Wow, ten seconds." George turned to Fred in conversation and the two of them went upstairs quickly.  
  
"Well done," Ron smiled. "Those two have been bugging me for a test for days. Glad they didn't test it on me." Harry was still sitting on the couch. Unable to move because he felt rather cold still.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Ginny called. And Ron stood up quickly.   
  
Harry mumbled, "Good." And saw air coming out of his mouth. It was as if winter.   
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry ate lunch while Fred and George said that they will eat lunch later. It seemed Harry's resistance to their Freeze bomb made them decide to work on it more. Ginny reported that Harry's resistance to the Freeze bomb by ten seconds had to be revised so that if You-Know-Who gets Freeze bombed, he'd have a three hour delay.   
  
"Have you been Freeze bombed?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I was, it took me half a minute," Ginny giggled. Hermione laughed with her. "How about you, Hermione?"  
  
"I never allowed them too," Hermione giggled. The four ate their lamb chops and chatted while Harry wondered about the Freeze bombs. Suddenly, Errol came flying in and landed on Ron's plate.  
  
"Errol!" Ron shouted and took the grayish owl on the sink. "You always do that!" He took a rag and wiped Errol sauce-free and mashed potato-free. Hermione stood up and placed a new plate for Ron to use. Ron took the letters and Errol gave a low hoot then went out of the window. "Hey!" Ron went back to the table. "It's our O.W.L. letter!" Ron immediately gave Hermione and Harry's their letters.  
  
Without hesitation Hermione opened hers. "Thirteen! Outstanding on Charms!" Hermione screamed and hugged Ron. Ron blushed. "Open yours, Ron!"  
  
Ron did and reddened more. "I got eleven! Exceeded Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry grinned and Ginny clapped. "Thanks, Hermione. And Harry. " Ron smiled at Hermione.   
  
"How about you, Harry?" Ginny waited and looked at him.   
  
Harry nodded. He opened the envelope and closed his eyes. "Four." Harry said. He felt really bad. He did suck in everything. He might as well be a Troll. Ron couldn't believe his ears and frowned.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked. Ginny snatched the letter from Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at Ginny.  
  
Ginny read aloud.  
  

    
    Mr. Harry James Potter,
    After your practical and written examination on Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s)
    which took place on the month of June 1995, we have your criterias tallied. You have 14 O.W.L.s
    and is Outstanding on Defense Against the Dark Arts.
    Congratulations, Mr. Potter.
    Sincerely,
    Professor Marchbanks
    Senior O.W.L.s Supervisor
    Wizengamot Confederation

  
  
"Harry! You got fourteen!" Ginny screamed. Harry felt his ears ringing. He snatched the letter from Ginny and checked the number. He misread 14 with 4. "Congratulations!" Ginny grinned and Harry felt himself redden.  
  
Ron took his glass and shouted, "To future Aurors and Spew Field President!" Hermione nudged Ron and he laughed. "To future Aurors and to the future Charm Professor in Hogwarts!"  
  
"Here, here!" Harry laughed. They all took gulps of their pumpkin juices and talked merrily about their future careers.   
  
It seemed Harry couldn't be any happier. They spent their day either talking about Quidditch or ranting on Umbridge. Night fell and Ron and Harry went back to their room to take a night sleep. Harry didn't sleep at once, though Ron slept right away.   
  
Harry opened his trunk and reached for Hermione's gift. He read the title carefully, Dark Arts Advanced Defense by Murdoc Deffler. He opened the book on the first page.  
  
**Introduction**  
Dark Arts Advanced Defense studies the nine different powerful defense spells. Dark Arts Defense has been practiced since the 14th century believing that it will pacify more deaths. Defending one's self is crucial against opponents who use terrible curses such as the known three Unforgivable Curses. To defend one's self will be justifiable than being offensive. It is advised that once you read the book, practice them harder to using the spells' full potential. Spells' effect vary from the level of the Wizard/Witch.   
  
Harry turned the page to the Table of Contents and read.  
  
_ I. Sleeping Spell  
II. Ensnaring Spell   
II. Chain of Lightning Spell   
IV. Barricade Spell   
V. Skeleton Spell   
VI. Dragon Spell  
VII. Multiply Spell   
VIII. Powerful Vanishing Spell  
IX. Powerful Shield Spell  
  
_ Harry couldn't believe the names of these spells. It sounded really powerful. He turned the page.  
  
**Wizard/ Witch Requirements:**  
  
It is recommended that the reader and learner must first accomplish several basic spells that must be mastered. There are three excellent points in the Patronus Spell, Apparating Spell and Animagi Spell. The three are prerequisite therefore, it must be learned into full extent before the learner should proceed with the reading of the nine defense spell.  
  
Harry felt very disappointed. He hasn't learned to Apparate and turn into an animal yet. But he continued to turn the page.  
  
**About the Author:**  
  
Murdoc Deffler lived from 1681 until 1750, his famous spells were handed over to a few wizards who were his descendants. He was the highest member of the Wizengamot Confederation until his death.  
  
Harry closed the book. He couldn't learn the different spells now, what with all the requirements. He opened his trunk again and tossed the book in. He heard a chink sound. He looked inside the trunk and saw glittering small silver pieces. He took the contents inside out and found his godfather's mirror. He felt a pang of guiltiness and surge of pain. He took hold of the gold mirror and pointed his wand.  
  
"Reparo," he whispered. The silver pieces started to fall back into place. In a second, the mirror was back. Harry looked at his reflection. He gazed at his scar and looked at how his face has changed. It seemed he was more problematic. He was no longer the carefree looking kid back then. He was even surprised that there were no wrinkles forming underneath his eyes, though he was sure it will soon form. Harry sighed and pocketed his godfather's mirror in the leather strap on the desk. He didn't want to try another Sirius calling on the mirror for he knew Sirius wouldn't appear. He was gone, and Harry knows it.  
  
Yet Harry had another dream. Back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius waits for him on the kitchen table. Harry sits opposite him.  
  
"Sirius, where are you?" Harry asked. He still wanted to know. And he knew that Sirius is communicating with him dead or not.  
  
"It's good that you have accepted, Harry," Sirius looked at his godson. "I am neither dead or alive, Harry."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked. The fire's shadow from the fireplace flickered over Sirius' face.  
  
"I'm trying to get back, Harry, but I don't know if I can." His face was staring straight at Harry's. Then in a matter of seconds, Sirius face started to change into his father's.  
  
"Dad?" Harry was surprised. "What's happening?"  
  
"Be careful, son, be careful," James whispered and vanished in front of him. Harry was soon shadowed over by a laugh. No doubt who it was because Harry has been hearing his laughter in his dreams for years.   
  
"Voldemort! Show yourself!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Harry!!!" Ron shook Harry up. "Stop that! You'll wake the whole house! And stop saying his name!" Harry blinked and felt himself sweating.  
  
"Ron! I saw Sirius and Dad," Harry almost shouted.  
  
"What?" Ron was looking at him. Harry told him about the dream and Ron said, "Harry, tell Dumbledore."  
  
"No, Ron, " Harry said. "This time, I'll handle this myself."  
  
"But..." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't need to know this. He claims that Sirius is dead. But now I believe Sirius is not, Ron." Harry said. "I'll find him."  
  
"This is insane!" Ron said. "He's dead, Harry."  
  
"No!" Harry hissed. "I was communicating with Sirius. And Dumbledore said I have the ability to know the present. Not the future or the past. But the present, Ron. He's alive. Or barely alive. But none the less, I will find him."  
  
Morning came and Ron hesitated in conversing with Harry about his dream any further. Though he told Hermione about it, Hermione had the same conviction as Ron has. But she didn't try to talk Harry out of it. They just let the whole month pass by as Harry continued on learning spells in their room with Sirius and Lupin's gift last year entitled Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts. He has learned attack spells such as Water Spell, Fire Spell, Wind Spell and Ice Spell. Counterjinxes such as Rebound Spell, Absorb Spell, Counter Spell and Channeling Spell. He also learned a useful Darken Spell.  
  
In a month he has mastered a lot of spells away from Ginny, Hermione and Ron. They sometimes wanted to talk to him but he was so engrossed on learning that he can't stop himself for a minute to even talk in a conversation. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley weren't usually at home leaving Fred, Bill or George to look after Ron, Hermione, Ginny and him. And Harry was thankful for it. He felt more free to learn spells.   
  
August 31, the four of them left for Diagon Alley accompanied by Bill and Fleur. They all waited for their usual transport, the Knight Bus, patiently.  
  
BANG!  
  
The Knight Bus appeared. Stan opened the door and the six of them bounded in.   
  
"This is going to be expensive," Ginny said beside Hermione.   
  
"Well, it's not as expensive as the Lockhart books," Hermione laughed. Ron wasn't talking to Harry. And Harry was gazing outside.  
  
"Here we are, let's go," Bill called for the four to follow. Harry got up and walked out of the Knight Bus. They all gave their eleven sickles to Stan and thanked them. This entrance was new. Harry stared not at the famous Leaky Cauldron but at Eyelop's Owl Emporium's back door.  
  
Bill knocked and the door opened. No one was behind it, nevertheless they all went inside. "Well, let's proceed to Gringott's first," Bill announced.  
  
The six of them passed through the alley and headed for the enormous white building. Each of them proceeded to a goblin. Harry walked towards a young goblin.  
  
"May I help you?" the goblin asked. He looked straight at Harry.  
  
"I'd like to make a withdrawal, please," Harry said.  
  
"Name and key please," the goblin ordered. Harry said his name and took his key out of the leather strap around his leg. The goblin examined the key and nodded. "Sledgemor will escort you." There was a younger looking goblin who gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry looked around for the others and saw them following their escorts.   
  
Harry sitted on the trolley and held the rails as the trolley moved knowing its path. They went up and down and under a track and up again. Then Harry, after much dizziness, felt the trolley stop. He followed the troll and let him open his vault. As usual, they galleons that glimmered inside were astonishing. Piles and piles of them were on tables. Harry counted the tables and approximately guessed below twenty tables were inside. Harry went in the vault and lighted his wand with a "Lumos." He went to a table and shoved in thirty galleons in his money bag. He was about to leave when he noticed that there were more than tables inside the vault. Lining the walls were shelves.  
  
Harry looked at the goblin, "What are those?"  
  
"They are in your vault, so they are your belongings, sir," the goblin answered.  
  
Harry saw them all gleaming. He turned again to the goblin, "I'll just take a minute."  
  
"I've got all day," the goblin answered and stood beside the vault door. Harry turned around and pointed his wand on the shelves.  
  
He found trinkets of some kind in the vault. Golden in color and he suspects golden in quality. He pointed his wand at a certain shelf where nothing gleams but scrolls and parchments were in place. He took a parchment and read.  
  


**Certificate of Property**  
  
James Thomas Potter is the sole owner of Godric's Hollow, Grand London Drive.   
It is hereby declared Harry James Potter is the heir   
to this property when the sole owner is no longer living.  
  

    
    
    Signed
    Gringotts Bank
    Property Declaration Office

  
  
Harry put the parchment back in place. He has never been to Godric's Hollow and he feels that he doesn't want to be in it in the future. The memory of the place is not a happy thought. He moved his wand towards another shelf and found numerous chests. He took a chest and examined it. It had LP on it indicating Lily Potter. He opened it and gleaming inside were gemstones of rubies, sapphires and diamonds. He closed it quickly and put it back on the shelf. He was guessing by the looks of the older chests with different initials of MP, RP and the like, the others were from his female ancestors.  
  
He went to another shelf and found a golden and scarlet shield with a great lion on it. On the wall, he saw a portrait. A portrait of a wizard with black hair and a beard. He had seen the wizard before in some of the books from the library, but he can't place the name. He moved closer and examined the face.  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could muster when he saw the name below the portrait. Lord Godric Gryffindor. Harry could not believe it. Why did he have a portrait of Gryffindor in his vault? He whispered for his wand to give more light and it lighted the whole vault. The galleons gleamed majestically. He looked from the portrait to an enormous frame.   
  
Harry goggled at names on the frame. At the very top Godric Gryffindor's name was written. This is how it was drawn.  
  
**

James Potter Immediate Family Tree  
Ministry of Heritage c900

**
    
    
    Godric Gryffindor - Serene Slytherin
    ,-----------------------------`-----------------------,
    Gregoria Gryffindor-Augustus VassagoGodfrey Gryffindor- Wilhemine Ogden
    |,----------`-----------------------------,
    Aurora Vassago-Arthur WellerGregory Gryffindor- Victoria HoltinGranthford Gryffindor- Esmeralda Thatch
    |||
    xGeologica Gryffindor- Maxwell Potterx
    |
    Licedius Potter- Harmine Webstren
    |
    Lyceus Potter- Redhinna Porter
    |
    Marcus Potter- Brigida Shipmard
    |
    Charles Potter- Lucilda Creoles
    ,-----------------------------------`-----------------------------------,
    Francis Potter- Rebecca Mortlet Farrellis Potter- Charlene HuntFinneus Potter- Martha Frank
    |||
    Bartholomew Potter- Morelia Artemisxx
    |
    Thomas Potter- Patricia Drachus
    |
    James Potter- Lily Evans
    |
    Harry Potter- ?
    legend:x- not explored
    ?- unknown spouse

  
  
It was as if he has understood his beginnings. Harry looked at the family tree. He couldn't believe what the names were. Gryffindor and Slytherin... Who was Serene? But Harry cannot take in the sudden revelation of his heritage, he is both the descendants of Gryffindor and Slytherin, but how? He couldn't stay any longer. His mind was spinning. He turned around to leave and tripped his left foot with his right causing him to stumble face first on the floor. The floor had small carvings of lions and snakes, the same carvings of the Slytherin house and Gryffindor house.  
  
Harry stood up immediately and got out of the vault. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating faster. He turned to the goblin who closed the vault and handed Harry his key which he pocketed back in his leather strap. "How old is this vault?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am told this vault has been occupied for centuries, sir, it is the oldest," the goblin answered and directed Harry to sit on the trolley. The journey back to the main lobby was quick and Harry didn't bother asking the goblin about the vault.  
  
Once he got out of the trolley, he quickly looked for Ron and Hermione. They were waiting by the goblin guards posted on the grand entrance. "Hurry up, Harry!" Hermione called.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged unable to speak until he gets Ron and Hermione alone. Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes and reminded them to go to Fred and George's shop when they were finished buying their stuff. Bill and Fleur still had to work in Gringotts.   
  
They went inside Flourish and Blotts where they purchased their Sixth Year Book requirements.   
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
Astronomy Explored by Jupiter Halley  
Exotic Plants and Herbs and their Uses by Phyllida Spore  
Potion Making, the Art by Arsenius Jigger  
Magical Creatures by Unicorn Majica  
Defensive Approach on the Dark Arts by Lohme Praktichus  
Divination Revealed by Cassandra Trelawney  
Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Wizard War History by Histor Mags  
  
He handed the lady behind the cash register sixteen Galleons. He held the bag full of books. "I can't carry all of this," Ginny groaned. Ron was already carrying Hermione's books. Harry carried Ginny's bag and she smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Harry had an idea. "Reducto," he snatched his wand and made the two bags smaller so he can carry them easily. Ginny laughed.  
  
Ron did the same and the four of them went to have an ice cream in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Madame Fortescue was at once by their table and asked for their orders. The four of them ordered a knickerbocker glory.  
  
"So, why were you gone long, Harry?" Ron asked as he happily savoured the ice cream. Harry hesitated for a minute since Ginny was with them. But he realized, Ginny is already a part of their group since their adventure in the Ministry of Magic incident. Ron waited as well as Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I was looking at my family tree in my vault," Harry couldn't break the news just yet.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, like Narcissa in Sirius' family tree?" Ron immediately grimaced his face as if he said something wrong. Sirius' name was now brought up and Harry remembered his dream again. Harry saw Hermione pinch Ron's arm. "Ouch!"  
  
But Harry responded to Ron's question, "Yes, there's something unusual about my family tree." This time Harry was whispering. The three leaned on to Harry's next sentence, "I saw Gryffindor's and Slytherin's name on it."  
  
"What?" Hermione was surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It means, Hermione, Harry is a descendant of both Houses, is that right, Harry?" Ron glowed.  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrow and seriously said, "I'm not sure."  
  
"What exactly did you see?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor married Serene Slytherin," Harry said. Hermione jumped slightly on her seat.  
  
"I know her!" Hermione triumphantly whispered. "She's Salazar's sister. His only sister. I read about her in a book at the library."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mate, when Hermione says the library, it's a fact," Ron pointed out. But Harry can't believe what he was hearing. He fell silent as the three started talking about Hermione's reading on Serene Slytherin. Harry let his mind to wander. So that's why the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, he reckoned. In his first year, the sorting hat was insisting on Slytherin house but Harry chose Gryffindor instead. He didn't want to become an evil wizard. But now that the fact of blood relation to a Slytherin was revealed, he felt so vulnerable that at any moment he could shout Crucio or Avada Kedavra. He finished his ice cream and followed the three to Fred and George's shop carrying his and Ginny's bags.  
  
Suddenly he remembered, "Guys." He didn't want a lot of things to be revealed to other people...  
  
The three turned around to look at him. "Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about my family tree, all right? No one," Harry looked at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They were looking confused now but he knew that they would respect his privacy so he smiled when they all nodded.  
  



End file.
